Snuff
by Mercory
Summary: Mello left him behind. Matt was going to show him one way or another that he didn't need him. Years later, Matt realizes he's been missing something when he sees some one familiar.   Reposted.  Song fic later Mpreg
1. Parting and Forgetting

**Hello peoples! Yes it's me again. It's just Cory =D Alright, down to buisness. Yes this has been posted before. I half wanted to delete it, and I half didn't. Can you guess which won out? I wanted to delete it because it wasn't proofread AT ALL. I DIDN'T want to delete it because it had the most reviews out of any of my stories. X3 But here it is again. Edited this time. =]**  
**So hope you people enjoy it this time.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any songs by Slipknot. (And for later chapters because i may forget =P) I DO NOT own any other songs used in this feature. I wished i did though. I also DO NOT own deathnote. If i did i guarantee Beyond would be included in most chapters/episodes and Matt and Mello would've lived and had wonderful smex all night long ^.^ But i don't so it won't happen.**  
**Okay i'll stop buggin ya! Enjoy!**

**Also: (sorry XD) Just so you know, i actually listened to the song and wrote the lyrics myself. Damn laptop loves being an ass to me XD**

* * *

He left me. I can't believe he would just...leave me...why? Why did he have to leave? He said forever. How could he do this? We not supposed to separate damnit! We were supposed to move out of Wammy's together and rent an apartment till we had enough to buy a house. Once we were all settled in the house and everything is going well, I was supposed to propose to him and we were supposed to be married and be happy. Then maybe adopt a kid or two if he wanted!

He left though. So now my life is going to be hell.

...

_I'm leaving this hell-hole. It's filled with nothing but terrible memories. No. No they were not terrible. At least they weren't supposed to be. So I'm leaving. _

_I took a few thousand. It should last me a while. I'll do hacking jobs and dare I say it, maybe even sing or something. Only He has ever heard me sing. He said I was pretty good. I'm sure he wasn't lying. _

_Maybe I'll try out for a band or two. Yeah, that sounds really good. Maybe if we become famous, he'll see that I didn't need him. You know what, that's exactly what I'll do._  
_He's not holding me back anymore._

I take off down the street, nothing but a beaten old Aerosmith backpack filled with valuables and the clothes on my back. I don't take even a second to look back at my childhood home. It's nothing to me anymore. For now, I'm going to be a tumble weed. Not useful, just in the way. That's all I'll be for right now, but these people better remember my face. At least they'll be able to say they've bumped shoulders with someone like me.

_Oh, well how convenient. A cheap apartment. That'll do. $200 bucks a month is pretty good for this dump. I can deal. I'll show him. I'll go from this to a giant mansion. Yeah, I'll show him good._

...

I walk swiftly down to the makeup and dressing room. It's been 4 years now. I ended up making a band myself called Slipshot. I go by the name Chaqzi Taylor. I'm fairly famous, and all I have to do is sing. Fun stuff.

I finish tailoring the rips of my jeans and head out to the Lounge. As I walk in, I notice a band I've never seen before. They must've been the opening act. They look pretty groomed though, so they couldn't be new to this. I wondered for just a second which was the lead singer. I shook my head of the nonsense. Why would I wonder about something as miniscule as that?

_May as well just ignore it._

A guy wearing all black with yellow lettering on his chest saying 'manager' motions us out.

We all go to our specified places. It's time for my favorite part.

_**Are you ready for some kickass hardcore music?**_

Fans roar with excitement as adrenaline pumps through their veins faster than light.

_**Yes? Alright then...RAMPAGE!**_

I jump from my perch on the hanging lights. It's one hell of a dangerous jump, but it's always worth it. The wind goes through me, and just for a second I feel like I'm flying. That is till I feel the impact of the wooden floor. My feet fell as though they were just frozen, because of the annoying numb sensation.

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Goodbye_

_I wipe it off the tile, the light is bright this time_

_Everything is turning blasphemy_

_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing up straight_

_This is not the way I picture me_

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?_

_Something about this, so very wrong_

_I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this_

_Is it a dream or a memory_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Get outta my head cause I don't need this_

_why didn't I see this_

_Well I'm a victim Mancugurian candidate_

_I have sinned by just makin up my mind_

_and taking your breath away_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_Goodbye_

_You haven't leaned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

_You haven't learned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

_And it waits for you..._

Adrenaline drives through me, fans go crazy. Tonsof people, mainly guys, died their hair red or orange. It's kinda funny why the do that. They are really obsessed about us right now, but in a year or maybe less they'll be crazy about another band. It's really funny. But we haven't lost any fans yet. I see old and new faces. Believe it or not, I actually make friends with most of my fans. If I see a fan I know somewhere I'll say hi to them and maybe talk. They are ALWAYS baffled because I remember their names. What? I'm not Number 3 for no freaking reason!

_**Alright Fresno! How you all doing tonight!**_

Fans scream.

_**Sounds like you're having a kickass night! Am I right?**_

Even more screaming

_**Right. Alright Fresno, I have a new one for you! You'll be the first to hear it. Awesome right?**_

The fans go insane. I can smell the sweat and adrenaline flowing through the stadium.

_**Exactly. Alright lets see if you like this shit. It isn't no hardcore shit you're used to but I think you'll all like it. Alright here we go.**_

The lights dim to a fluorescent purple.

I notice the unknown band heading to the reserved seats. I see someone I haven't seen for years. My eyes widen and only one thing flashes through my mind. One single name. "Mello..."

* * *

**So did you enjoy it this time? I sure hope you did. Don't forget to check out my profile and poll! =]**

**Constructive critisism is VERY accepted here.**  
**REVIEW?**


	2. Meeting and Remembering

Hello again people. I am very sorry this is like 2 weeks over due. I am very dependant on my beta now. But she kinda got sick so...yeah. So I'm sorry if any mistakes bug you. I tried. -.-'  
And in case someone IS reading this, I have a poll out if you wanna go check it out and vote?

**Disclaimer: I know I put one in the first chapter but i'll try to put one in EVERY chapter ^.^ I own NOTHING!**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mello..." I look down at the reserved seats, and there's Mello, just as surprised as I am. I'm surprised because I never thought I'd ever have to see him like this. Never at a concert. Never, ever like this. I shake my head of my thoughts and continue my concert.

'Alright the new song. are you ready?'_**  
**_

Screams shake the walls of the stadium

'Alright, it goes something like this...'

The music starts playing...lights dim to orange.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camoflauge for what resembles rage_

_again_

The music gets heavier.

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate  
_

I look to Mello.

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

I look away again.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights_

_But all that was ripped apart when you refused to fight  
_

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I think I made it very clear_

I look back at him again.

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

The solo plays and I'm almost on the brink of tears. I remember why I wrote this song. A message to him.

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away your all the same  
_

_Angels lie to keep control_

Ooh my love was punished long ago

_If you still don't care don't ever let me know_

_If you still don't care don't ever let me know..._

The crowd is screaming loud, my ears pop and I feel as if I were to go deaf. I grab the microphone from the stand and walk to the platform down in the crowd.

'Alright Fresno! How do you like that? It's alright yeah? Yes. Alright Fresno, whats your request huh? It's your choice. Any song you want! We are here for YOU!'

The audience starts chanting Dead Memories.

I look far out into the crowd.

'Well then. I guess its Before I Forget then.'

Crowd starts booing and all that.

'Oh what's wrong? Oh you want Spit it Out. Alright then'

The audience screams louder, rejecting the suggestion.

'Oh alright then you picky people! Damn. Alright then.'

...

We finish up our concert with a few dozen fireworks, a glitchy pyrotechnic and a couple of songs. We head backstage to cool off and get ready for the afterparty.

Once all cleaned up, me and my band head to the party. The drive there gets very animated when my lead guitarist, "Revolver", decides that it would be so awesome to stick his head out the overhead window of our hummer limo.  
"Dude I seriously don't think you should be doing that!" Bryce yells all the while laughing his ass off.  
Oh yes, they are druggies. They wouldn't really be all that great if they weren't, so I never complained. I just go along with things and just have a good laugh at my band mates unconscious stupidity.  
"Holy shit man! I'm on the fucking Titanic! I'm flying!"  
I see his hands disappear out the window. My guess is that he's flapping his arms around now.  
Of course he has to be even more of a stupid ass and has to sit on the roof of the car.  
Right then, disaster strikes. We hear a crash and a rustle of leaves as his legs disappear completely from the window.  
We all gasp.  
"Holy shit, driver! Stop!"  
We come to a screeching stop. We pile out and run back down the street only to get bowled down to the asphalt. It was Revolver, not the bloody unconscious mess we had expected.  
"Dude what the hell? We thought you were dead!" Bobby my drummer muffledly exclaims from the bottom of the band pile.  
"Hah nah man, that bitchy leafey thing tried groping me. So I tried to show it what I was made of and showed it a leason..." He says trying to shake his hair of the many leaves.  
We all dead pan. If any one was more of junkie, it was Revolver. Guaranteed.  
We load back up into the car once again and continue driving. Of course strapping Revolver down. We didn't want anymore accidents. Traffic didn't seem to like hold ups around here anymore.

Finally we arrive at the enormous mansion. It seemed that every single light was aglow in the place. We stampede in and grab a drink or two, or in Revolvers case, six.

I don't drink much like my band does, so I only grab one then head to an empty bar table. Then I see a blonde coming my way.  
"Uh-oh... here we go..." I mumble to myself.  
I notice the blonde to be Mello.  
"Uh...Hey Mello."  
I always make it seem like an awkward moment. I specialize in that.  
"Matt..."  
He sits across from me and sits there quietly, looking at his hands.

"So um...I see things are going well for you?"

"Yes, it is. And you?" I ask back.

"Uh...it's fine.I guess..." He hesitates.  
"You guess? What do you do?" I question him again.

"I'm...I'm a cellist." He finally tells me.

"Oh.."

I look at him softly.

_'A cellist...He's always loved cellos and violins...and he always looked so beautiful playing... No. Not now.'_

"Yeah, it's pretty fun sometimes...but it's kinda lonely"

_'Lonley? Hey must play by himself...Wait...He was with that band!'_

"Mello, aren't you in a band?"

He looks up at me. His stunning water-colored eyes softly gaze at me.

"Y-yeah I am. I'm in Avenged Sevenfold."

"Well why did you say you play cello for a living?

"Because I do that too."

"Oh..."

_'I sound so suprised. I really need to stop this. I shouldn't be surprised'_

We sit there in complete silence, listening to all the drink people slurring there words, and watching them make complete fools of themselves."Mello..." I take Mello's hand which had been on the table and I hadn't noticed till now, and asked him

"Mello, do you still love me?'

His eyes widen..._'I knew it...'  
_

* * *

**Idk if this is a clliffhanger or not, but yeah i have a feeling it is!**

**Review?**


End file.
